The Key to all hearts
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: If you have played the game you know how the story line goes if not read it. Also vote who you want paired with who! R&R!
1. chapter 1 the begining

The Key to all hearts

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I am a big kingdom hearts fan; I own the game and positively love it!

That is what gave me the idea for this story.

This will be a sailor moon kingdom hearts crossover.

I will keep it up for a while and hopefully it will go the way I want it to.

I don't own kingdom hearts or sailor moon.

------------

Sora awoke to a voice calling him. He looked up to see Kairi looking down at him and his other friend Serena also looking at him. He sat up and wondered about his dream but soon shrugged it off and found better things to do as he trained to fight with Serena. Serena was actually the only other one who could beat him besides Riku. But no matter how many times he lost Sora always tried again and again.

They all after a while searched for the provisions they would need. Sora and Serena collected them.

Close to the end of the day Sora and Riku had a race, Riku made a bet that whoever won would get to share the pou pou fruit with one of their friends and also the winner would name the raft and be captain. Sora won and the Raft was named light's victor. At the end of the day Riku threw Sora a pou pou fruit. Sora confused at it threw it away and raced Riku home. All for of them were curious as two what laid beyond the ocean that surrounded their home.

At the end of the day they all sat and watched the sun sink below the horizon.

"You know I never thought of this kind of stuff till you and Kairi appeared Serena."

Serena was sitting on a tree branch above him her long tanned legs tucked beneath her. Riku watched, as she was silent in thought. Serena was different from all of the other kids on the island her hair was a very peculiar color it was a golden color with sliver streaks raining through it. Her big sliver blue eyes had no match on the island which was why she lived by herself.

Sora nodded "Yeah I wonder if we would have even thought of this stuff if you guys hadn't shown up."

Serena shrugged "I don't even know where I came from you guys are the only people I remember and my only friends. But sometimes I feel as if there is something more out there and maybe we just might find it. Another world…"

Later that night Sora awoke he looks out his window to see a strange storm.

"Oh no! The raft!"

Sora runs out the door and finds Riku at his usual spot Serena comes up behind them.

"What's going on Sora, Riku?"

"The door has opened.."

"What?" said Sora.

"The door has opened Sora! We can go to the outside world!"

Serena looked at Riku and moved to stand beside Sora.

"What do you mean? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be  
able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no  
turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop  
us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku!"

Suddenly a black shadow started to engulf the three.

Sora tried to reach for Riku's outstretched hand. Suddenly he fell back and in his hand was a long key.

Serena had disappeared from his side.

Sora quickly left and went to the secret place in the hollow tree. When he got inside he saw Serena step into the door. He ran to the door and stepped inside, In the light he saw Kairi.

"Kairi!"

"Sora.."

A white light flashed and all disappeared.

-----------

Okay that was chapter 1

Hope you liked it.


	2. chapter 2 new pace new friends

The key to all hearts

By Chikara-Yuy

I haven't updated this in a while but Gomen Naisai!

Don't flame me kay?

Glad some of you liked the last chappy.

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Sora groaned. What had just woken him up? He looked and saw something. But just fell back to uncounsiousness almost whatever it was slammed into him.

"Uh? What?"

'Where am I?' thought Sora as he stood.

He then looked down at the dog. "Do you know where we are?"

The dog looked to the right then bounded out of the alley.

"Hey!"

Sora followed the dog and looked around he was defiantely not on his island anymore.

Sora walked around the first district then veered off to second District hoping to find Serena, Kairi or Riku there. After he stepped through the doors a man came into view he fell down and sort of vanished a heart floating in the air then changed into some weird creature before disappearing.

Then the same things from the island appeared. He quickly dispatched of them. Sora headed down the small walkway. He fought more of the things and found a door far to the north and then right. Walking in he found more dogs. But to his surprise he aslo found one of his friends. Serena was laid out on the couch!

He moved over towards her and knelt down shaking her. "Serena? Serena, come on you aren't that lazy!"

Serena opened her silvery blue eyes and when she saw Sora she sat up and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Oh god Sora! It was so weird! I was lost and then these doggies found me. And I guess I passed out."

Sora hugged his friend. "You're okay."

Serena pulled back a big smile on her face. "Did you find Riku? Or Kairi?"

Sora shook his head sadly.

They left the dalmation's house and headed back to first district. Serena walked into a shop Sora just behind her. The man behind the counter turned to them, "Hello how may I-? Oh, its just some kids."

"I'm not a kid, and neither is she! The name's Sora."

"And I'm Serena."

"All right, all right simmer down."

"So gramps where are me?"

"Don't call me that! The name's Cid."

Sora and Serena told Cid how they had got there.

"Well, don't exactly get it but this sure aint your island. If you need anything come and get me I'll be glad to help you."

Serena and Sora left the shop and found the square deserted. Then a voice to their left caught their attention.

"They'll keep on coming after you."

"Huh?"

Sora whipped out his keyblade and stood in front of Serena but to his Surprise she whipped out one identical to his but silver and white.

"And they'll keep coming as long as you have the that. Now let's see that keyblade." The man walked towards them but they took a step back.

"all right then we'll do it the hard way."

Serena looked at him whoever he was he was pretty big.

Sora and Serena fought him taking blow for blow and returning back at the strange man.

When they defeated him Sora and Serena both were tired.

"Now, you're gonna, you're gonna…" Sora passed out before finishing his sentence. Serena still stood but when another person came out she passed out only hearing the person's first words. "You're losing your touch Leon."

"Wake up, wake up you lazy bum."

Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi standing over him.

"those things that you were fighting, they're after the keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi."

"Kairi? What are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Sora shook his head and the image of Kairi disapeared.

The girl leaning over him shook her head. "I think you over did it Squall."

"The name's Leon."said the same voice from before.

"Sorry about that back there, but we had to get the keybalde away from you turns out that's how they were tracking you."said Yuffie.

Sora sat up quickly. "Where's Serena!"

Yuffie tilted her head you mean the girl? She's okay." Yuffie pointed to a chair just behind her.

Serena was there sitting, talking to Leon.

"Serena!" started Sora.

She turned to him. "Sora you're finally up you lazy thing."

Serena got up and went to him sitting beside him on the bed. After they had gotten more information. It seemed that Sora had been chosen by the keyblade he held. But they didn't know much about the one Serenity had. Leon suspected it might just be that the keyblade made a duplicate of itself because it was needed.

Then Yuffie screamed. "Leon!" she pointed to an area behind them in the room where a heartless appeared.

Leon told Yuffie to run and she ran through the door behind them. Another voice yelled out Yuffie's name.

But they ignored it.

"Come on Sora, Serena, let's go!"

Leon jumped through a window, Serena and Sora jumped from the balcony.

The found themselves in second District and made their way to third. As they walked a scream caught their attention. And two things landed right on top of them.

"The key!"

All of a sudden they were surrounded by Heartless. After defeating what Leon had earlier dubbed the small fry. A big suit of Armor fell from the sky. They couldn't get away so they had to fight. Serena found out that once the pieces seperated that they could destroy them. When they finally defeated it a heart floated out of the top and the rest of the Armor disappeared.

Leon and the others came up to them. And after discussing it Serena and Sora found out that one's who had fell on them had also been searching for the keyblade.

"You can go with us we can visit other worlds on our ship!"

"Other worlds?" questioned Sora.

Leon blinked then stepped forward. "Sora, Serena, go with them espically if you want to find your friends."

The Duck who called himself Donald cried out "Yeah! But you can't come looking like that understand? No frowning, no sad face."

"Yeah," said Goofey, "You have to look funny like us!"

"This ship runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?"asked Sora looking at his feet.

Serena and Sora looked at eachother before forcing themselves to smile.

Sora showing off his teeth and looking up at the sky, while Serena smiled and crossed her eyes.

Donlad and Goffey burst out laughing.

"Ha ha Hyuck! That's one funny face!"

* * *

end chapter 2

R&R!


End file.
